


Teenagers Scare the Living Shit Outta Me

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Series: Living In The Calm Before The Storm [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Baby Monitor Protocol, Barely Underage Peter Parker, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, Horny Teenagers, Horny!Peter, Horny!Peter Uses It Against Him, Jealous Steve, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pre-Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Taboo, Teasing, Tony Spies Through The Mask, Voyeurism, reluctant!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: When the group needs to isolate themselves in the bunker hidden in Dr. Strange's Mirror Universe so that the governments of Earth don't get in the way as they train and wait for Thanos to come back with his army, Peter Parker despairs that he's half a year from eighteen when everyone else in the bunker is at least 25 and gorgeous.In which Tony tries desperately to keep Peter at arms length when Peter is using all of his considerable and sticky strength to drag him closer and closer to his breaking point, Cap teaches Peter to draw, and Peter is fascinated by Bucky's metal arm.["And, I'm sorry-" Tony strolled toward him as he rambled in an absentminded tone. "I really intended to clarify this right away but someone had to break in to accuse me of stranger danger so it seems kind of awkward to bring it up now. Aw hell, I'm just gonna do it anyways. Am I? Yeah that feels right, so did you just say you've had a crush on me since you were seven?"Which leads to:"Fuck," Peter laughed, voice raw and unsteady. "Every time you tell yourself you can't, Mr. Stark, I just want you to know that you can-that I wouldn't stop you."]





	Teenagers Scare the Living Shit Outta Me

          It started one day when Tony was getting ready to go do a press conference, Nat and Clint were sitting at the kitchenette eating grapes as they poked fun at him. He was straightening his tie in the mirror, ignoring their barbs effortlessly until Peter spoke up from the armchair in the corner.

          "I dunno, I don't think he looks bad at all- especially for his age!"

          Three pairs of eyes turned to him as one, two looking delighted and the other looking pained.

          "Really?" Tony snapped, eyebrow twitching as his eyes flickered over Peter's lounging form. "You're getting in on it too now?"

          "Oh! No, I didn't mean- That's not what I- You don't look that- I meant you- er-" Peter broke off with a frustrated groan, rubbing at his nose and taking a steadying breath before trying again. "You look really good Mr. Stark?"

          Natasha and Clint dissolved into laughter as Tony narrowed his eyes contemplatively at Peter. He stared at him for a moment too long and Peter shifted in the chair as some sort of tension began to build.

          The corners of Tony's mouth ticked up just a little as he watched him squirm. "You asking or telling me? Cause with the way your voice got all squeaky like a sparrow there at the end I really couldn't be sure."

          "Telling!" Peter yelped, eyes widening frantically as his voice cracked. "Sorry, you look great dude."

          "Dude?" Tony asked skeptically.

          "Mr. Stark!"

          "That's my name, what's up?"

          "Are you-" Peter paused and squinted at him suspiciously when he seemed to be holding back laughter. "You're messing with me. Hilarious, really, you're so funny."

          Tony snickered as he turned back to the mirror, eyeing Peter's reflection with a grin. "Seriously though, kidding aside, I look alright? I gotta go out there and try to instill hope in the people of this world while explaining that we have to hide until Thanos comes back with his army, no one will believe me if I look like a doddering old man."

          "Oh shut up, like anyone would ever believe that you, of all people, don't know you look hot!" Peter scoffed before his mind caught up with his mouth and he froze as he realized what he'd just said.

          "Me of all people huh?" Tony repeated as the two in the kitchen were assailed by a new wave of laughter. "So you think I'm hot?"

          "That's not what I-" Peter flushed when he glanced at the mirror and made eye contact with Tony. "I said you think you're hot!"

          "No, you said that I know I'm hot," Tony corrected, licking his lips before he continued. "Therein stating my hotness as objective fact rather than general opinion like it should be which implies that it is in fact your own personal opinion."

          Tony swallowed hard at the intensity that flashed through Peter's eyes as he bit his lip and blurted out in a mortified mumble, "Yeah, okay fine so I maybe think you're-- a little bit hot but-- I mean you're also like Ironman and I've had like half a crush on him since I was like seven and he-- Oh God, Peter just stop talking!"

          Tony felt his eyebrows leap halfway to his hairline and his eyes widened, mouth opening to reply only to snap shut again when a grape bounced off his temple.

          "He's a fetus," Nat warned, eyeing Tony reproachfully as Clint shook his head at him.

          Tony spun to face her fully and favored her with a look of indignant outrage. "How dare you imply- I would never- He's twelve!"

          "Hey, I'm seventeen!" Peter protested, jumping when Tony turned to look at him incredulously.

          "Seventeen," Tony repeated as though the very idea was absurd, turning to face Peter with a critical look.

          "And a half?" Peter added in a small voice.

          "And, I'm sorry-" Tony strolled toward him as he rambled in an absentminded tone. "I really intended to clarify this right away but someone had to break in to accuse me of stranger danger so it seems kind of awkward to bring it up now. Aw hell, I'm just gonna do it anyways. Am I? Yeah that feels right, so did you just say you've had a crush on me since you were seven?"

          "Fetus!" Clint shouted, walking backwards alongside Natasha as they left the room but Tony didn't react as he watched Peter for his response.

          "Well I mean technically I said half a crush and it's just that Ironman, well you- Mr. Stark, you saved my life. I was at the expo that year the robots went nuts and I-"

          "Tried to fight one with your Ironman costume? That was you?" Tony asked, eyes wide with surprise.

          "Oh wow, you actually remember me?" Peter squeaked, looking up at him with barely contained excitement.

          Tony chuckled and shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets just in case the fizzing tension caused a more physical reaction. "Of course that was you, it all makes sense now. Hero worship doesn't count as a crush you know."

          Peter's lips were parted and his eyes dilated as his tongue darted across his bottom lip. "I meant what I said Tony, you look really fucking good."

          Tony froze for a second, momentarily stunned by the spike of adrenaline the tone of Peter's voice triggered. "Okay, first of all- language," Tony deflected quickly, clearing his throat and beginning to turn away.

          Peter's hand shot out to catch his wrist as he moved and Tony went still as Peter's grip tightened to a point that he couldn't just slip away without a struggle.

          "Language? Alright," Peter ventured softly, unable to stop himself from pushing as he tugged Tony's hand out of his pocket slowly. "I meant what I said Tony, you look really freaking hot. Was that better?"

          "Second of all, since when do you get to call me Tony?" Tony snapped, tugging gently at his wrist to test Peter's grip without looking at him.

          "Okay, Mr. Stark," Peter's voice wavered as he stroked his thumb down the inside of Tony's wrist and felt him shiver. "I meant what I said Mr. Stark, I think you look unbelievably hot."

          Tony sucked in a deep breath as he felt himself go from somewhat interested to rock solid at the feeling of Peter's long delicate fingers trailing across his palm and then back up along the inside of his forearm.

          "F-fuck kid, w-what are yo-" he managed to get out, glancing nervously in the direction Nat and Clint had disappeared in and sounding winded.

          Tony looked back, breath catching in his throat as Peter leaned in and tentatively licked a thin stripe from the tip of his middle finger to the base of his palm. Their eyes met as Peter pressed a kiss to his wrist and Tony watched him realize exactly how much what he was doing was working for him.

          "I-uh, I have to get to that press conference." Tony bit his lip hard and tugged his hand away insistently until Peter reluctantly released him. "I'll see you later."

          "Sure thing Mr. Stark," Peter called with his usual enthusiasm as Tony walked away, wincing at the sharp spike of arousal that flew through him at the slightly different inflection Peter gave to his name.

          The next week dragged by as he hid in his room, avoiding Peter's eager face and too bright eyes until Natasha showed up at his door to glare at him.

          "What?" Tony demanded, not looking up from where he was designing a new gadget.

          "As someone who intimately knows how shitty it feels to constantly crave approval from someone you admire who won't give you the time of day, I would have thought you'd be better at this."

          Tony sighed and glanced towards her as she turned to stalk off. He tapped the side of his glasses to pull up the baby monitor feed, Happy had warned him that Peter liked to wear the head around the house so he hadn't made a habit of taking advantage of the feature.

          Peter was horizontal, tossing a ball up in the air and catching it a few times as Tony watched. The feed slowly swept across the messy room, skipping over trash and clothes to land on the mirror. Tony's mouth went dry as Peter scratched absentmindedly at his belly button, shirt slipping up over his abs above his tight red boxer briefs, and he suddenly realized how many ethical lines he'd demolished when he'd installed this feature.

          Tony cleared his throat then opened the audio connection before he could see anything else he shouldn't see.

          "Peter."

          Peter jumped and sat up as Tony watched his heart-rate spike. "Tony? Ah- I mean- Mr. Stark?"

          The camera feed bounced around the room as Peter got to his feet and walked over to the mirror. Tony swallowed down the way the he felt the hitch in Peter's breath through his entire body as he watched Peter's hand trail down his chest distractedly.

          "Are you taking advantage of this time or are you- what are you doing in there?"

          "Ah-- well I, I dunno, you know? I've just been like trying to keep busy?"

          "And how have you been entertaining yourself? I'm getting lectures on neglect." Tony's breath caught in his chest as Peter's hand dropped down to adjust himself and he realized that Peter was half hard.

          "I guess you could say I have the situation well in hand," Peter said with a snicker as he pulled his hand out of his pants and tugged his shirt up to flex his abs in the mirror.

          "You know there's a video feed with this call right?"

          Peter froze and Tony heard him swallow hard. "I-uh- so you can like- see me?"

          "Yes, Peter, so I can like see you."

          "Oh wow, that's uh-" Peter's hand drifted down to adjust himself again. "So you, uh, do you like what you see?"

          "Oh shut up," Tony shot back, trying not to let his eyes dwell on the increasingly noticeable erection Peter was sporting. "Like you don't know exactly how impressive you are."

          Peter felt himself flush under the praise and he bit his lip. "Maybe I like hearing you say it."

          "Alright, down boy," Tony said lightly, reaching down to adjust his own suddenly tight pants. "Get your head out of the gutter, go be visible. I don't want to hear about your moping again."

          Tony ended the call before Peter could say anything else and shook his head. Kid was gonna get him into trouble.

          Over the next few days, Peter ran around talking at his camera and charming everyone with his enthusiasm as he explored the base from top to bottom. Tony watched with absolutely no envy as Cap spent an hour or two every night for a week teaching Peter to draw better.

          One evening after the drawing lesson, Bucky had wandered in to settle carefully on the floor next to Steve's leg so he could lean on the chair. Tony watched Peter go still as he watched him walk in with wide eyes, it was the first time he'd seen him since Germany and he was peering at Bucky's metal arm with blatant curiosity.

          "So you think I should get a sketchbook?" Peter asked Steve, keeping his eyes on Cap as he started to move. "What size should I get? Does the composition of the paper matter? Oh, what about pencils? Do you have a favorite supply website you use?"

          Tony missed what Steve replied with as Peter nonchalantly shifted onto the floor and scooted over until he was a foot and a half to Bucky's left. Bucky watched his approach warily, staying quiet with his jaw clenched, and Tony tensed as he waited to see what would happen.

          Peter didn't hear Steve's reply either, focused entirely on Bucky's shining arm and oblivious to the nervous tension his attention was causing. Steve let his hand settle heavily on Bucky's shoulder and he jumped at the sudden contact, looking up at him quickly with a questioning look.

          Peter leaned in closer and half reached for Bucky's hand where it was splayed against the carpet before looking up as he realized that maybe it wasn't the best idea, yanking his hand back quickly.

          "Sorry, I just, it's really cool is all," Peter stammered out, looking into Bucky's apprehensive eyes disarmingly. "Can I just- would it be totally weird if I, well I mean- Can I?"

          Steve's fingers tightened slightly on Bucky's shoulder and he shifted his leg over to press against the skin of his arm reassuringly. Bucky stared at Peter for a long moment before he shrugged and flipped his hand over, palm up, as he stretched it out to Peter with a grunted, "Whatever kid."

          Bucky stared down at his hand as Peter caught it up in his nimble fingers, running his digits down the cold smooth metal of Bucky's as he folded them to watch the joints move. The fingers of Bucky's other hand twitched into a ball as he tried not to fidget.

          Peter's attention shifted up to Bucky's elbow and Tony watched Bucky's eyebrows jump when Peter carefully straightened and bent his arm. Peter paused when his fingers bumped the edge of the sleeve of Bucky's tee, eyes flicking up to Bucky's pleadingly.

          Bucky regarded him silently, face unreadable as he shifted up so he could tug the shirt off easily. Peter was there in an instant, Tony finding himself almost surprised when he doesn't climb right into Bucky's lap, all huge interested eyes and prodding fingers.

          Bucky stilled in a slightly unnatural position as Peter moved in before he could settle back against the chair and Steve again, tugging his arm out straight and the testing the boundaries of the joint. Peter's tongue flicked out along his lips as he leaned in to peer at the point where metal met flesh with fascination.

          Bucky made a soft breathy noise and his lips parted when Peter's finger gently trailed the sensitive edge. Tony glanced at Steve to see his jaw was tight and his stare had turned brooding. Peter's eyes flew up to meet Bucky's at the soft noise. "Did it hurt?"

          "Yes." Bucky's hand edged around on the floor until he found Steve's sock clad foot to grab onto restlessly.

          "Losing the arm or getting this metal bit put on?"

          "Both."

          "Like a lot?"

          "Well, I wouldn't recommend it or anything," Bucky muttered, looking away with a frown.

          "Oh," Peter breathed, finger tickling at the skin along the metal edge again. "What about this, does this hurt?"

          Bucky's eyes met his again as his cheeks turned pink. "N-no."

          Another minute passed as Peter's fingers ghosted over the bare skin of Bucky's shoulder, venturing down his back and across a few raised scars near his spine once or twice to Tony's growing irritation.

          Steve cleared his throat awkwardly and stood up to stretch. "Well, I guess we should probably-"

          "Yeah, no we should." Bucky was on his feet faster than Peter could react, tugging his shirt back on smoothly and casting a furtive look at Steve when he didn't think he was looking. Peter sat back on his heels, steadying himself with a hand on Bucky's thigh as he looked up at him.

          Bucky was caught by Peter's eyes again, freezing at the sudden contact on his leg and looking down at his kneeling form. Tony swallowed as a blush rose on Peter's cheeks and his eyes dropped to where Bucky was pressing subtle but still visibly hard against his zipper.

          Steve knocked his shoulder into Bucky's pointedly as he stepped past him to stride towards the exit to the room. Bucky jumped and hurried to follow him, shooting Peter a conflicted glance as he adjusted the fit of his pants.

          Tony shrunk back in the shadows of the kitchen as they came even with the side entrance and Steve's voice drifted through the cracked door.

          "Seriously, Buck, he's just a fuckin' kid-"

          "You kiss your momma with that mouth? It just felt good, caught me off guard. Let it go."

          Tony looked back out into the living room to find Peter staring in the direction they'd left in as he swiveled to lean back against the chair where Bucky had been moments before, dropping his head to his knees with a thunk.

          Bucky walked back into the room, taking in Peter's position as he grabbed his phone off the table where he'd forgotten it.

          "Hey," Bucky grunted, looking uncomfortable. "You good?"

          Peter jumped at his voice and looked up. "Oh, you're back! Yeah, sorry if I-"

          "You didn't, Steve's just-" Bucky looked away with a small annoyed huff of breath. "It's whatever."

          Tony watched the wheels turning in Peter's brain as he reached out toward Bucky for a hand up. Bucky reached out hesitantly, catching his hand in his own metal one and frowning when Peter didn't budge.

          Tony could see the muscles in Peter's arm straining as Bucky increased the force he was using to try to lift Peter. Bucky's mouth twisted into an amused frown as he gave one final yank and Peter allowed himself to be pulled up into Bucky's space with a breathless laugh.

          "You're stronger than you look," Bucky said, voice tight as he caught Peter by the shoulders before he could step any further into him.

          Tony's mouth fell open as Peter dragged his tongue across his bottom lip and stared hungrily at Bucky. "More flexible too."

          Bucky swallowed nervously and looked in the direction he'd left Steve in as he wrapped his metal fingers in the front of Peter's shirt, lifting him four inches off the ground and kissing him desperately. Peter wove his fingers through Bucky's hair with a soft needy moan and kissed him back.

          Peter wound his legs around Bucky's waist as he walked them back to set Peter against the edge of the half wall to the kitchen and Tony stopped breathing as he watched from the corner.

          "So are you and the Cap like-" Peter broke off and wiggled his eyebrows at Bucky, mouth kiss swollen. "Is that why he got so touchy about me-"

          Bucky frowned at him, looking guarded for a moment. "It aint like that with us."

          "Buck?"

          Tony had half a heart attack as Steve's voice echoed down the hall curiously and Bucky jerked away from Peter like he'd been burned. Peter looked between Bucky and the hallway from his perch on the counter, trying to catch his breath.

          "You should-" Peter gestured to the hall with his thumb, grinning at him. "Before he gets suspicious. This can just be like our little secret."

          Bucky fled without another word and Peter sighed, reaching down to palm himself through his skinny jeans. "You know, I can hear your heart beating."

          Tony dropped the glass of whiskey he'd forgotten he was holding, cursing colorfully as it shattered against the tile. "You can- seriously? And how long have you known I was here?"

          There was a flash of movement and Peter was hanging from a thread in front of him with a smug grin. "I always know when you're around, it's my spidey sense."

          "Really," Tony drawled in his most unimpressed voice smacking at Peter's free hand as it encroached on him. "And what do you think you're doing?"

          Peter looked down at his sock feet and the shattered glass pointedly. He ignored Tony's protests as he grabbed his shoulder, using it as leverage to swing in and wrap his legs securely around his waist.

          Tony bit the inside of his cheek hard as he realized the warm pressure against his stomach was Peter's erection at the same moment his feet left the ground. His hands flew to grab onto Peter's shoulders as he leaned back as far as he could to get some space.

          "Okay, really? Does this seem even remotely appropriate to you? Have societal rules changed that much since I was a wee school child?"

          "I'm not a goddamn child," Peter snapped, too much of a whine to the tone to make it believable. Tony rolled his eyes as Peter began to swing them carefully over the shards of glass to the other side of the kitchen. "I needed my hands! How else was I going to get us across the kitchen?"

          "Oh, I don't know," Tony snapped sarcastically, arousal flying like a shockwave through him as Peter shifted his hips against him with a breathy gasp. "Maybe without digging your fucking boner into my stomach?"

          "Quit trying to pretend you're not going straight back to your room to-"

          "You better watch yourself kid," Tony growled, hands landing on Peter's hips to stop his wriggling.

          "What, like you watch me?" Peter whispered into the quiet of the kitchen and Tony shivered in the darkness. "I mean, c'mon Mr. Stark, are you really gonna try and tell me that you've never thought of me when-"

          "I'm not going to try to tell you anything because this conversation is not happening," Tony cut him off dryly.

          "I've thought of you."

          "You've-" Tony felt like the wind had been knocked out of him and his fingers tightened on Peter's hips. "Jesus, Peter, you can't just- Put me down."

          Tony sighed in relief as they began to lower towards the floor. Peter grabbed onto Tony's shoulders as he detached from the ceiling to slide down Tony to the floor, making sure to let his thigh press against Tony's traitorously hard cock as he went.

          "O-okay," Tony gasped, stepping away from Peter with a frown. "That's quite enough of that you little nympho, go to bed."

          "Night Mr. Stark! I'll be thinking of you."

          Tony watched him bound off towards his room and let out a shaky breath as he shook his head, walking back to chug from the bottle of vodka he'd pulled down earlier. He heard Peter's door slam in the distance and his cock throbbed insistently.

          Tony took off at a brisk pace towards his room, stumbling as a notification popped up in the corner of his glasses: Peter was using the suit. He took another swig of the vodka and tapped the button on the side to open the silent video feed before he could stop himself as he fumbled at his door.

          He managed to take the three steps to fall onto the bed as the feed loaded and his legs gave out at the sight of Peter's hands shoving his skinny jeans down over his hips, cock jutting out obscenely in his boxer briefs. Tony groaned and rubbed at his own achingly hard cock as Peter's fingers dipped under the elastic band of his underwear.

          "Are you watching, Mr. Stark?" Peter whispered as he moved his hand under the thin fabric. "I know you can watch me without it telling me, I'm not an idiot. I'm thinking about you, I'm always thinking about you. Are you thinking about me?"

          "Fuck," Tony swore as he tried to convince himself to close the feed. He'd always been an addict at heart and his sorest temptations were always the most self destructive, this would ruin him if he wasn't careful.

          "I can still feel where you- ah- where you grabbed my hips back in the kitchen," Peter moaned as Tony watched him tug his already leaking cock out, growing dizzy as he held his breath trying not to give in. "I was imagining you pulling me down onto you the whole time, every time you touch me really it's all I can think about and I know- Well I know you think you can't for a variety of reasons with varying levels of merit but I want you to know that I-"

          Peter broke off into another moan as one of his hands flailed out to the side and Tony's self control crumbled when he saw the lube. Peter reached down past where he was stroking himself clumsily and Tony writhed into his own hand as he watched Peter's fingers press in obscenely.

          "Fuck," Peter laughed, voice raw and unsteady. "Every time you tell yourself you can't, Mr. Stark, I just want you to know that you can-that I wouldn't stop you."

          Tony threw his head back into his pillows in disbelief, toes curling with how close he was to his orgasm already.

          "I want you to know that at any moment, you could throw me up against a wall and do- well, honestly? You could do whatever you wanted with me, even if you won't I want you to remember that you could."

           _Jesus fucking Christ, are you trying to kill me? Go the fuck to sleep._ Tony's text flashed in the corner of Peter's display as his patience wore out. The response was immediate as Peter's heart-rate spiked and he came hard, his release shooting up dangerously close to his face.

          Tony listened to Peter pant and watched his heartbeat settle down as he continued to stroke himself, mind reeling.

          "Are you still there?" Peter whispered after a moment. "Did you-"

           _Go. To. Sleep._

          "Please Mr. Stark," Peter groaned, voice hitching on Tony's name and pushing him over the edge. "I need to know if you- am I just- did you- I'm not like harassing you or anything, am I?"

          Tony looked down at the mess on his shirt and laughed at the idea that Peter was somehow in the wrong when he'd be the one on a list if anyone knew he had a recording of what just happened.

           _You're not harassing me. Goodnight._

          Tony flung the glasses into the corner of the room with his soiled shirt and rolled over to bury his face in the pillow, falling into a light sleep filled with quick breaths and flashes of skin.

          Tony had been walking out of any room Peter walked into for most of the day, by the time Peter wandered into the lab he was about fed up with it. Tony hadn't seen him yet and he crept up on his left while he was explaining some piece of his tech to Shuri.

          "Hey Shuri, Mr. Stark, what are you guys talking about?"

          Tony flinched and looked over at Peter in surprise for a second before Shuri's loud laughter interrupted them.

          "Why do you call him Mr. Stark? Everyone else calls him Tony but you always are so formal even though you seem to be quite close. It is very strange."

          Peter grinned over at her, mischief in his eyes as he replied, "Oh, no reason really! He just seems to like it, you know?"

          "Mmmhmmm," Shuri hummed, looking between the two of them with raised eyebrows. "Is that like how I heard that some men over here like to be called 'Daddy'?"

          Peter burst into laughter at the horrified look on Tony's face and rushed to say, "No, no no no, nothing like that!"

          Tony frowned at the both of them and took a step back. "You know what? I think I'm gonna- Yeah, no, I'm gonna go somewhere else now. I have other things to be doing-"

          Peter followed close behind him as Tony strode out of the lab, jaw tight.

          "Tony," Peter called out once they were alone in the hallway. Tony looked back at him and shook his head vehemently.

          "No, Peter, go. You need to-"

          Tony's breath was knocked out of his chest as Peter used his speed and strength to catch up and shoulder Tony into a small storage closet before he could find witnesses to shield himself.

          Tony found himself backing away until his back hit the shelves as Peter advanced steadily on him. "I'm not going anywhere, stop avoiding me. Is this because of last night? Are you mad at me?"

          "Mad at you? Peter, I'm famous for my lack of self control and- You need to get away from me right now, I mean it."

          Peter froze as Tony watched him sense the truth in his words, he wasn't angry at all. "Self control, huh? So does that mean that like- did you touch yourself last night?"

          "Peter-" Tony snapped, glaring at him as a smirk bloomed on his face.

          "You did, didn't you?" Peter's eyes were dark and focused. Tony swallowed hard as he felt his cheeks heat at the memory of last night. "Fuck, that's-" Peter broke off as he reached down to adjust himself with a grunt, tucking himself up under the waistband of his skinny jeans.

          "God dammit, is that all you think about?" Tony breathed, staring down as he realized distantly that the red tip of Peter's cock was visible in the crack between his shirt and pants.

          "I'm a teenager Mr. Stark," Peter said, eyes glittering with amusement as he watched the shame and want war on Tony's face. "I'm pretty sure it's all any of us ever think about, regardless of how uncomfortable that seems to make everyone in the world."

          "Peter, I can't-" Tony forced out, digging his nails into his palms to stop from throwing himself at him.

          "But you want to, you're thinking about it right now aren't you?" Peter whispered, taking in the way Tony's eyes move over him slowly, lingering at his cock. "So why can't we? I want to Mr. Stark, I've wanted to since before we even met."

          "C'mon Peter, you know why-"

          "Nobody has to know," Peter whined, shoving a hand into his pants to squeeze at himself with a sigh.

          "That's not the point kid," Tony groaned, biting his lip as Peter swayed a little closer to him as he tugged his zipper down. "What are you-"

          "I'm too hard, my pants are too tight." Peter reached out and braced himself on the shelf next to Tony's shoulder as he dragged his fist up over the head slowly with a moan.

          "Peter-" Tony choked out, tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

          "If you tell me to stop again I will, I promise, but please- I'm so- I just want you so mu- you don't even have to touch me, please just don't leave." Peter's fingers were still moving steadily over his shaft and Tony opened his mouth to tell him to stop but nothing came out.

          Peter bit his lip as he stared back into Tony's eyes. "I want you so much, I'm already so close. Can you- will you touch yourself for me?"

          "No way," Tony responded quickly, closing his eyes against the surge of arousal. "I can't."

          "Why not?" Peter demanded, pouting at him dramatically.

          "Because if I do, there's no way I'm walking out of here without fucking you-"

          Peter whimpered and tipped closer to Tony as his knees wobbled. "How would you fuck me?"

          "Thoroughly and habitually."

          Peter shivered, eyes fluttering shut on a gasping moan. "W-will you- please, would you tell me when to-"

          "Goddamn it," Tony growled, leaning in the few remaining inches to crush his lips to Peter's as his need finally drowned out his guilt at last. He slipped his tongue into Peter's mouth with a broken desperate growl and bit into his bottom lip hard as he pulled back. "Come for me, now."

          Peter cried out as he shook in Tony's arms, orgasm ripping through him with more force than he'd ever felt before. Peter's knees gave out and Tony's hips jerked forward as Peter's body brushed against him.

          Tony rolled his eyes, trying not to drop Peter as the brief contact pushed him over the edge and he came in his pants with a violent shudder.

          Tony managed to crack his eyes open after a minute or two to find Peter staring at him with round surprised eyes. "Did you just-"

          "Are you really going to blame me after the way you just behaved for the last fifteen minutes?" Tony shot back, eyebrows raising skeptically as he straightened his clothes and he turned to fix Peter with a stern glare.

          "This doesn't happen again, you understand? You caught me off guard today, I won't give in next time. I'm not getting myself put on a list somewhere just because you can't handle your hormones for the next five months. Is that clear?"

          Peter shrugged, lips swollen and cock still hanging out casually as he grinned at Tony. "I dunno, I kinda feel like if you can't deal with my hormones for the next five months then maybe it's a little unreasonable for you to expect me to?"

          "You're gonna make this really hard, aren't you?" Tony grumbled, glancing over at Peter with a frown.

          "I mean, as often as I possibly can. Yeah." Peter tucked himself back into his underwear and put himself back in order so they could sneak back to their rooms to clean up. Tony climbed into the shower and stayed under the scorching spray for hours but he could still feel where Peter's release had soaked through his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more installments within this little alternate timeline, Cap and Bucky will figure themselves out, Tony's control will get more and more frayed as the days go by, and Peter's next fixation will most likely be Loki's illusions and Thor's electricity. I just want everyone together for at least a little while without all the death and horror hanging over their heads. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, your feedback is my soulfood so drop me a comment or kudos if you enjoyed my work and you'll get more of it sooner <3
> 
> If you enjoyed this, check out my other Avengers at the compound series I've been working on called The Welcome Mat!


End file.
